What if Kaa had been smart?
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: How could Kaa have made his first encounter with Mowgli go smoother? Here's how! Warning, contains Vore.
1. Bagheera

What if Kaa had been smart?

Mowgli had to go, so it had been decided, so it shall be. It was deemed too dangerous for him, a close to defenceless boy in a place where predators lurked in abundance. The decision had been made by his wolf family and agreed upon by his protector Bagheera, the panther, who had volunteered to guide him toward one of the known man village. That way, he would be among his true kin and be protected against those like Shere Khan.

Of course, being a young boy and convinced that he knew better than anyone, Mowgli had rejected the idea. He wanted to stay in the jungle, as no one could make him afraid, brave as he was. It was a foolish notion, to be sure, but he was convinced of his might and his surviving capacity.

During their travel toward their destination, one could hear Mowgli complain about the situation for every second that his mouth was open, much to the dismay of Bagheera, who was on the verge of his nerves.

As the night fell upon the jungle, Bagheera grew tired both in body and in spirit, unable to take another step or one more complain from the petulant young child.

-All right Mowgli, we'll sleep here. We're gonna need our rest if we are to reach the man's village tomorrow.

-But I don't wanna go there. I want to stay in the jungle. I know I can live there.

This additional negative reply made Bagheera angry, as he could not take much more of this. Trying to keep control of his humor, he replied with an annoyed tone instead of a furious one, thanks to his self-control.

-You're going to the man's village and that's final, now go to sleep.

As Mowgli climbed a tree to rest on a branch, his actions shook the tree a bit, which woke up one of the many predators in the jungle: Kaa the python. The snake, waking up slowly, was quickly remembered of his large hunger, as he had not eaten in days. Unlucky in the proximity of his prey, it seemed that tonight would be especially lucky for him, as there was a man-cub right below him, unaware of his very presence. He had heard voices while he slumbered, but he had no idea that these were real. Licking his lips in anticipation to this tasty morsel, he quickly remembered that he had heard more than one voice in his sleep.

Not letting his position known, he went to the edge of the tree to see just who had spoken to the man-cub. From what he could see, it was a panther, who was sleeping on the very ground. Witnessing that he was sleeping, he saw no immediate threat from the sleeping feline, returning to the man-cub for a well-deserved meal.

However, he recalled that these two were speaking, which probably meant that they were travelling together or were at least friend in some fashion. Thinking more about it, the more threatening of the two was most certainly the panther, as the young man-cub looked skinny and defenceless. Seeing that the man-cub was sleeping as well, he saw an opportunity to truly gain a real meal for a change.

Slithering down to the ground, he advanced toward the sleeping panther, ready for whatever would happen. As far as he could see, the feline was unaware of his presence or the situation he was in, which suited Kaa just fine.

As he got closer, he recognized the panther as Bagheera, a wise, yet troublesome panther who had given him some trouble in the past. Smiling at the opportunity he just had to right that balance to his favor, Kaa stood right in front of him, ready to use his considerable skills on the panther. Hissing a bit to wake him up, Kaa was ecstatic at the thought of what he would achieve.

Bagheera, sleeping soundly, heard some strange noise close to him. Anxious to see just what was doing this noise exactly, he opened his right eye to catch a glimpse of just what was doing this very sound. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness around him, he could only see two things: a long tail and two glowing orbs full of colors. What instantly caught his interest were the two glowing orbs, his open eye captivated by the amazing display before him. Unable to move his sight pas it, his eye was glued to the wondrous colors, finding it simply wonderful. Despite his inability to set his gaze elsewhere, his mind was still intact as he remembered just who exactly could do such a trick.

-K-Kaa...? What are you doing?

Even though his mind had been intact when he tried to speak, it was slowly but surely being affected by the colors and their beauty. Kaa knew this, of course, as he had to assert his dominance in the situation.

-Just continue looking at my eyesss, Bagheera. Both if you pleassse.

He had no idea why, but the more he looked at the stunning colors in Kaa's eyes, the more compelled he felt to just do as he said. The eyes were mesmerizing him, making feel relaxed and accepting of the demands the snake made. Still, the panther was trying very hard to resist the temptation. His right eye mimicking the spirals found in Kaa's eyes, it indicated how much of a losing battle he was fighting, as the panther guardian succumbed to the growing desire in his mind, opening his left eye as well.

The result was simply blissful, as the spirals of colors were stunning. Occupying his vision with its mind-numbing pleasure, Bagheera fixated his gaze on them, feasting on the pretty colours that Kaa offered him.

-Yes, thisss isss good, Bagheera. Keep watching the pretty colorsss in the ssspirals. You know you want to.

His encouragement felt truly nice, as Bagheera could not help himself but look and feel fuzzy and relaxed. The voice of Kaa was just increasing his pleasure, letting him enjoy the splendid and alluring sensation he felt. A smile beginning to form on his face, he was caught in Kaa's hypnotic web.

-Good panther. Jussst lisssten to my voice and hear me. The colorsss are all that matter right now; that and my voice.

He felt the need to obey the voice. He wanted desperately to please the source of all these amazing and hypnotic colors, his own eyes now perfectly mimicking the pace set by Kaa own eyes. His smile attaining its peak, he was fully receptive to whatever Kaa would say to him, his mind filled with nothing but bliss and obedience.

-SSSubmit, Bagheera.

With that said, Bagheera complied to the command, as a *PING* sound resonated in his mind, his trance now being completed. He was Kaa's slave now, ready to obey whatever order he would say to him.

-Are you fully under my power, Bagheera?

-Yes, master Kaa. I hear and obey.

-Good. Stay silent now. I want you to rise on all four and stay very still.

-As you wish, master Kaa.

Doing as he was commanded, Bagheera rose from its sleeping position, rising tall, his four paws firmly set on the ground. Not moving a single inch, he was prepared to do whatever Kaa would tell him to and with great pleasure. As he rose from the ground, his bulging erection was standing out, a result of the pleasurable feeling the hypnotic trance gave to anyone.

Kaa, seeing this, laughed lightly, as he had seen this happen to everyone who had the fortune to succumb to his hypnotic prowess. It was something he had seen dozens of times, yet always found funny, as if his hypnosis was sexually stimulating. He saw it as if they had fallen in love with the very idea of submitting to him, a thought that warmed his heart.

Getting behind the panther, Kaa was ready to get his very first meal in some days, as he opened his mouth to a very large proportion. Rising the back paws of the panther with his tail, he began gulping them down slowly, enjoying the taste of them. There was fur and not much meat to them, but it was still a lot better than to just starve. Swallowing his tail at the same time, it was a bit unpleasant at first, yet he grew to love sucking on it like one big noodle.

Getting to the butt, he found it to be scrumptious, as there was much more meat there. The warmth of them lifted his spirit, as a bugle in his throat began forming, the body of the enslaved panther starting to get inside his own.

As he advanced in his meal, he got to the crotch area, beginning to gobble up the balls and penis of the panther. Even though there was nothing truly sexual in this act, he wanted to tease the panther a bit, letting him enjoy a bit more pleasure as he was slowly being eaten. His tongue slowly licking the testicles and the shaft of the panther, it resulted in small moans getting out of the panther's mouth, approving what his master was doing right now.

Gobbling everything up, Kaa was getting to the belly now, one of the most succulent parts, full of meat and juicy parts. The bulge in his throat grew bigger now, as he was close to half-finished in his meal. The testicles and penis of the panther in constant contact with the warm throat of his master, Bagheera could not help but pant and moan in pleasure, oblivious to the fact that he was about to die.

Getting closer to the upper paws, Kaa was truly enjoying his large meal, as the panther had been delicious so far. Now accustomed to the fur, he was just delighting himself in both his meal and revenge. Part of the panther was now entering his belly, which made him satisfied, but not fully as he knew there was still a bit more.

Bagheera continued panting, as the pleasure he was receiving and the warmth his master was giving him was truly incredible. Wishing for nothing more than for this to continue and to please his master, he tried to suppress his moans of delight, trying to obey his command to stay silent.

Kaa, however, did not seem to care as he was now swallowing his head, feeling his hot breath in his throat as he descended. His moans being amplified in his body, he loved the sensation and sound of Bagheera, comfortable in the feeling that everyone was enjoying the experience, especially him.

Finishing him up, he swallowed the two last paws quickly. Now focused on gobbling everything up, the bulge in his throat gradually descended as the one in his belly grew. With one final gulp, Kaa had entirely eaten the old panther, satisfaction being the sole emotion he had for now.

Finally ridden of the panther guardian and of his old enemy, Kaa wanted to celebrate such a victory. Thankfully for him, there was a dessert waiting for him atop his tree...


	2. Mowgli

What if Kaa had been smart? Conclusion

It was time for dessert now, something Kaa wanted very much right now. His satisfaction making him euphoric at the idea that he could get anything he ever wanted on this fine night. He'd get this young man-cub, all he had to do was get back in the tree and do his tricks and he'd feast on his tasty-looking body.

Beginning to slither his way toward the tree, he felt a heavy load slowing him down considerably. He had forgotten to count the weight of Bagheera in his stomach, as the large bulging belly did not help him in his movements at all.

Stopping to think about what he could do, his enormous happiness went down a bit as he realized that he was not so hungry after all, especially after having eaten a large meal like that pesky panther. He probably did not have enough places in his stomach for the man-cub anyway.

Still, he had the will to do it and the desire was too great. Doubling his effort, he slithered to the tree in question, his stomach being a heavy charge that he was more than willing to carry. He knew that his digestive system was really good, the panther would probably be digested fully in a few hours, but for now it was just a handicap.

Coiling around the tree, he circled it in an upward fashion to help him with his heavy load, a strategy that seemed to be working. Rising up to the spot he had slept in, he left the part of his belly right there, still having a good length of his tail to help him manipulate the man-cub. If he stayed at the same place, his flexibility was not even hindered by his full belly, so there was some comfort in that.

Looking through the leaves, Kaa saw that the man-cub had not even moved away from his place, sleeping soundly and calmly, oblivious to the fact that his friend, or at least protector, was resting in his stomach. Licking his lips at the sight of such a small morsel without any fur to get in the way of his taste, Kaa could not help himself but want to succumb to the temptation of eating him right on the spot.

However, Kaa was an intelligent snake, capable of controlling himself in ways that could count. Advancing his head close to the man-cub's own, he was ready to do as he did with Bagheera; delighted to do once more the things he loved: putting his prey under his power and eating. Hissing slowly like a whisper, he activated his colors, anticipating the reaction of the man-cub.

Mowgli, unaware of the danger he was in, was lost in slumber, dreaming of days he would like to spend in the jungles, his feeble knowledge of the world affording dreams like these. They were still pleasant, as he was free and independent. There was only one thing that seemed to bother him, a small sound that was invading the whole thing more and more as the dream continued, becoming more and more pronounced as it went on.

Breaking him from his slumber, his eyes opened slowly, feeling a bit groggy from his sudden wake. As soon as his vision became clear, he was greeted by two glowing orbs of incredible beauty, something he had never seen in his whole life before. Not understanding just what they were, he did not see the threat they represented nor sensed the danger of his situation, as his eyes made no move or attempt to even look at something else.

Kaa, giggling slightly at how easy this was, saw this as a unique opportunity, a situation where he could play with his food as much as he wanted. There was no real urgency to the situation, as he was not so hungry now and he had all the time in the world, the man-cub not even having a single protector.

-What have we here? A man-cub...

Mowgli, still looking at the rings of colors that shone in the darkness, could not believe how good it made him feel to simply look at them. What was most amazing, however, was how he felt when he heard that voice, as it was like the smallest sound coming of the mouth under the two glowing orbs made him relaxed, at ease. His sight adjusting to the darkness, he saw that the one producing such a beautiful view was a snake, one he had never seen before. He had to know who he was, his mind still clinging on despite its growing weakness.

-W-Who are you? I've never seen you...before...

Kaa, smiling at his attempt at communication, decided to play ball with the young meal, enjoying how the situation was evolving.

-I am Kaa, one you can truly consider as a friend...you can trust me on that...

Yes, Mowgli could certainly trust him. Why would his presence, his eyes and his voice make him feel so good if he was not a friend and trustworthy? His train of thoughts already being altered and manipulated by the sly snake, Mowgli's eyes began to shrink down to pinpricks, only to be replaced by some very small ring of colors like those found in Kaa's eyes. His mouth hung open, as he was slowly being captivated by the amazing Kaa, his friend.

Kaa, seeing that his handiwork was truly beginning on the young man-cub, continued to smile with joy, his eyes still shooting their colorful rings with abandon.

-What were you doing on thisss tree of mine, man-cub?

Mowgli, having difficulty concentrating, tried to reply with the best of his abilities, as it would have seemed rude not to answer the question of his friend Kaa.

-Bagheera wanted to put me in...Man's village...did not want to...jungle is my home...

So, the old panther wanted to put the man-cub where he belonged? Smiling deviously, Kaa would actually honor what the panther wanted for the man-cub, albeit Bagheera had been wrong on one point: his true place was in his belly, just like him.

-I underssstand why you want to ssstay here in thisss jungle, man-cub. After all, if you went for the man's village...you'd never see your friends again, essspecially me...

The thought of losing his friend made Mowgli saw, not desiring at all to be rid of Bagheera or Kaa, his trusted and closest friends in the world. The rings in his eyes pulsated steadily now, his mind now being the plaything of Kaa the python, albeit the progress was being halted because of his current emotion.

-Ssstil, I think I have a sssolution for you. One that could make everything better and grant all your wissshes at the sssame time...

Hopeful that Kaa had a miraculous solution to his current problem, Mowgli was all ears, even more so than before. His voice was truly blissful to his ears, but now he really wanted to carefully listen to everything the snake could say. His eyes glued to the eyes of the snake, he began smiling weakly now, the feeble resistance he had crumbling before the hypnotic might of the python.

Kaa, seeing his progress, continued to play his part with perfection. He was his friend now and Mowgli believed him, as if they had been so for years. He could not wait to give him his proposition now.

-You could jussst live with me and follow me around, man-cub. That way, you'd ssstay in the jungle with your very best friend, me.

-Could... Bagheera... be with us?

Surprised that the man-cub had managed to form a sentence in his current state, Kaa knew how to answer his question and turn this to his advantage.

-Of courssse, man-cub. I've talked to him about it and he has accepted. We'll be a sssuperb trio of friend.

His smile attaining his peak and his eyes mimicking the speed of colors found in Kaa own eyes, Mowgli was ecstatic at the thought of him spending his days with Kaa and Bagheera.

-However, there would be sssome conditions, man-cub.

-Anything...Kaa...

-The only way that this could work is if you sssubmit yourssself to me. You'd need to become my ssslave man-cub and obey me without hesitation. Only if you do this could you live in the jungle with me.

Too much under to think about what Kaa said, Mowgli accepted that he was saying the truth. He deeply trusted Kaa, his greatest friend in the whole world. If he said that he needed to become his slave and obey him, then it must be the truth.

-Only if you sssubmit can you get what you want man-cub. I know that is your greatessst desire right now. Go ahead and sssubmit to me, you know it is your deepessst wish.

With that said, the colors in his eyes sped up to an impossible level as his smile stretched to goofy proportion. His mind, submitting fully to the power of Kaa, went *PING*, indicating that he was completely under Kaa's control now, turning into his slave.

-Good man-cub. Your massster is pleased...

-I live to serve, master Kaa.

Truly, he had done a wonderful job with the man-cub. Smiling at his own achievement, he wanted to test how much the man-cub was truly under with a little test he had just thought of.

-Get on the jungle floor, man-cub. Come with me, I have sssomething to ssshow you.

Getting down on the jungle soil with ease, he looked at the man-cub climbing down the tree and getting on the soil. As his new slave and soon-to-be meal walked toward him, he could not help but see that his hypnosis had once more struck in a certain area, as the small loincloth covering the man-cub had risen a bit, no doubt because of an erection. Finding it funny as usual, he knew that the man-cub had probably no idea why this was happening. He was most assuredly not paying it any mind anyway, his young mind not even understanding what it, not helped by his currently enslaved mindset.

Standing tall before the man-cub, Kaa showed him his bulging belly in all its largeness and magnificence.

-Bagheera will always follow me around, as he isss in my belly, my sumptuous belly, ssserving as a meal to feed my, the highessst honor.

Mowgli, amazed by the large bugle in front of him, did not even seem to register the fact that his dear friend Bagheera had been eaten by Kaa, as he hugged the large bump on the stomach of his master.

-Would you like to do the sssame, man-cub?

-Yes, master. I would do anything to please you!

-Then get on your back on the ground and put your arm on your sides.

-At once, master Kaa!

Obeying his command with energy and expediency, Mowgli went on his back, putting his arms firmly on each side, sticking them close to his body. In a vulnerable position, he did not mind at all what he had accepted, seeing it as a way to please his beloved master.

Licking his lips together, Kaa tried to resist a bit at the temptation to eat him straight away. Looking at his stomach, he could see that it had reduced a bit, as the panther had begun being digested. Interpreting this as a way to see that he had some more place in his stomach, he succumbed to his appetite as he quickly went to Mowgli, his jaw open.

The first things that he swallowed were his feet, which tasted weird a bit, yet were meaty enough for his taste. Gobbling them up, he loved how the toes of the man-cub wiggled a bit, as if in delight that the process of being eaten up had begun.

Continuing with the legs, he found that despite their short length and lack of meat, they were far better than Bagheera's. The fact that he had no fur certainly helped, as his tongue savored the taste with glee.

Getting to his lower part, he realized that he had forgotten to order him to remove his loincloth. A bit disappointed by his lack of thought and foresight, he could not back down now, as the man-cub tasted too good and was much too satisfying to eat now.

Working his way higher, he began swallowing his belly and part of his arms at the same time, his mouth expanding to make sure he would enter correctly. As he felt the legs of the enthralled man-cub enter his stomach, Kaa felt as if bliss had entered his belly. It was a divine sensation, unmatched by anything he had eaten before. Licking the belly and bellybutton profusely to enjoy the taste, it made Mowgli giggle a bit, as if he was being tickled.

Now in some kind of eating frenzy, Kaa could not get enough of the man-cub, finding his taste unique, the finest meal he had ever eaten. His chest was not exactly full of meat either, as the man-cub was rather skinny, but it did not diminish the sweet taste of his flesh as he descended down his throat, bulging it up a little.

Mowgli, still smiling gleefully, was unaware of the fact that he was about to die. The only thing that was in his mind right now was the fact that he was obeying his master, which made him happy. Pleasing master Kaa was all that mattered now.

Now up to his shoulders, Kaa began licking the neck of the man-cub, knowing that his meal was soon at an end. His bulge in his belly growing, he cared not for it and continued merrily, eating the slave away.

Down to his head, he swallowed it with utter joy, as the same taste was still to be found there, despite his hair. The bulge in his throat beginning to reduce, he only had to gobble and swallow once more and then he would be finished.

Doing just that, Kaa licked his lips once more, in remembrance to the finest meal he had ever eaten. The after-taste still in his mouth, he looked at his stomach, seeing how huge it was. Satisfied about how well he had eaten, he knew that he would not need to find food for days thanks to Bagheera and the man-cub.

Climbing up his tree, he went to sleep, dreaming of his latest and finest feast once more, in hope that he would get something of this quality once more...


End file.
